


The Closet Story

by the_one_that_fell



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: "If Bitty hadn’t been so reminded of his younger self, he might’ve been amused by Whiskey’s uncharacteristic rambling. As it was, Bitty took pity on Whiskey and said, 'Connor, you can tell me anything. I’m your captain, it’s my job to make sure you’re okay – physically, emotionally, et cetera, et cetera. This is a safe space.'”Whiskey asks Bitty to meet him for a talk.





	The Closet Story

**Author's Note:**

> [based on a post I made on tumblr](http://alphacrone.tumblr.com/post/163913614172/u-can-tear-the-whiskey-is-gonna-come-out-to-bitty)

“Thanks for meeting with me,” Whiskey said as Bitty approached. Though it was early October, the day was chilly. Bitty tucked his brown pea coat around him tighter, wishing he’d worn a sweater instead of his (Jack’s) flannel shirt. **  
**

“Of course,” Bitty said easily, sitting down on the bench and following Whiskey’s gaze across the river. People were milling past, a jogger weaving through the throngs of students. They sat in silence for a minute, until Whiskey finally took a deep breath and spoke.

“I, uh.” He fidgeted in his seat, standing abruptly so he could pace in front of Bitty. Bitty sucked on his bottom lip, half in amusement, half in anxiety, wondering just what Whiskey wanted to talk about.

(He had an idea – a small, tenuous idea. Bitty had watched Whiskey from the moment he’d walked into orientation. The way he held himself, the way he dressed and styled his hair, it all pinged something at the back of Bitty’s mind. But knowing Whiskey, he was this nervous because he wanted to ask Jack about weight training or thought Bitty could get him an in with George.)

“I’ve been wanting to- to say something about this for a while,” Whiskey began. “But, well, you know, I didn’t really…have any friends on the team, except Tony, and…it’s hard…um…”

If Bitty hadn’t been so reminded of his younger self, he might’ve been amused by Whiskey’s uncharacteristic rambling. As it was, Bitty took pity on Whiskey and said, “Connor, you can tell me anything. I’m your captain, it’s my job to make sure you’re okay – physically, emotionally, et cetera, et cetera. This is a safe space.” He gestured to the area around them, cold air nipping at his ungloved hands.

“I should’ve written this down,” Whiskey mumbled and Bitty’s heart ached for how young and uncertain he looked. “I’m not…eloquent like you.”

“You know,” Bitty said, patting the bench next to him. “When I was a freshman, I came out to Shitty right around here somewhere. It was the first time I’d ever said the words out loud. ‘I’m gay.’” He paused, looking over at Whiskey who was studying his shoes with a deep frown. “It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was friends with the guys, but I didn’t know the team all that well. I thought if I came out, they’d beat me up or make me change outside the dressing room or stop speaking to me altogether. But I came to Samwell to be myself, so I was determined to be myself, loud and proud. And Shitty acted like I’d told him I was actually Presbyterian instead of Baptist. Ransom and Holster found me a date for Winter Screw. Last year, the entire team voted me captain.” He paused, nudging Whiskey’s arm with his elbow. “Whatever you think you can’t tell us, you most certainly, definitely can.”

 _“I’mgay_ ,’ Whiskey blurted out, words melded together. “I…I’m gay.”

Bitty patted his shoulder, smiling broadly. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“I want to play pro, if I can,” Whiskey said softly. “It’s been my dream as long as I can remember. I came here because of Zimmermann, because this team is great and he got recruited from here and maybe…maybe Samwell would still be on the radar when I graduate. But I…I know I’d have to stay in the closet and it’s been…hard. But there’s more to life than school and hockey. I’ve been getting…vibes, I guess, from Dylan, on the lacrosse team- _don’t_.”

Bitty had opened his mouth to say something snide about the LAX bros, but held his tongue at Whiskey’s glare.

“They’re not all assholes,” Whiskey mumbled. “And Dylan is…”

“Dreamy?” Bitty couldn’t help but chirp.

“Yeah,” Whiskey said with a shrug. “I really like him.”

Bitty stood, brushing invisible dirt from his jeans. “You can be out to the team without screaming it from the rooftops. You can date a guy and keep it on the down low. It takes a little more effort, more talks with your partner, but…if you really, really like him and he feels the same,” Bitty grinned at Whiskey, mind drifting to Jack. “Then it’s worth it.”

Whiskey stood as well, arms crossed over his chest. “If…if I asked Dylan out, would you tell the guys? That I’m-? Um. Gay?”

“If that’s what you want, sure,” Bitty said, leading them down the sidewalk. “Though, I’d tell Tony yourself, if I were you. I think he’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah,” Whiskey said with a nod. “Yeah, okay, I can do that. Thanks, Bitty.”

“‘Course,” Bitty said with a wave. “I’ve never actually had someone else come out to me before. It’s nice, knowing you trust me, at least with that.”

Whiskey smiled at him, more of a grimace that anything, and shrugged. “You’re a good captain. And, like, it seemed unlikely you’d be homophobic…”

Bitty laughed and looped his arm through Whiskey’s, dragging him down another path. “C’mon, I think this calls for a little celebratory Annie’s, don’t you agree?”

Whiskey ducked his head and huffed a laugh. “Yeah, okay, cap. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr.](http://alphacrone.tumblr.com/post/163926344342/the-closet-story-redux)   
>  [Check out my original project. ](http://thediscourtknife.tumblr.com)


End file.
